You Won't Forget Tonight
by silhouetteofme
Summary: He thought he had it all...then he met her and found something he didn't realise he was missing. A lifetime of pain and loss has made it incredibly easy for her to spurn the advances of a CEO who is used to getting what he wants. Can he convince her to take another chance? Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Curiosity

**Chapter One: Curiosity**

"Good morning Mr Brief! I have your coffee here, black no sugar as you requested."  
"Triumphe International have just sent through an invoice for the order we received in January, they said we haven't paid it yet but I'm sure it went straight to accounts, would you mind calling their Chief Executive Officer?"  
"These five contracts need to be reviewed before your conference with the President of Takahashi Corporation at nine o'clock."  
"A phone call has just come through Mr Brief, he asked for you specifically."

Being the President of a multi-national corporation had not become any easier over the years, especially on a Monday morning while concurrently nursing Saturday's hangover. He had been running the corporation since he was eighteen. That was eighteen years ago and he often wondered where the time had gone. The days had melted seamlessly into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years...and just like on his very first day, he had barely had time to sit down before a small group of employees had burst into his office and accosted him. He lifted the steaming mug of coffee to his lips, took a large gulp and set it down gently on the glass coaster in front of him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Thank you for the coffee, Reina. Please make sure the catering arrangements have been made for lunch tomorrow. Yumi, we did pay that account. Please discuss your concerns with the Chief Financial Officer as that is his area of responsibility. Sakura, I signed four of the contracts last night but the fifth needs to be revised and I have left instructions which need to be given to the Contract Manager." Three of the four women in his office bowed and left immediately to complete their assigned tasks. Trunks slowly opened his eyes. A young woman of short stature and nervous disposition remained. "Ryoko, tell whoever it is that I'll call them back later."  
"But Mr Brief, he says it's urgent."  
"It can't be that urgent, who is it?"  
"It's Professor Son from Capsule Corporation Private School."

Trunks smiled for the first time that morning. "Put the call through, and please shut the door on your way out." Ryoko bowed and hurried across the room, the latch gently clicking into place behind her. Moments later the phone on his desk started to ring. Trunks picked up the receiver and swung his chair around to face the window behind him. It was a beautiful spring morning. The city was bathed in sunlight and a gentle breeze tugged at the cherry blossoms of the trees lining the streets, encouraging them to dance. "Hello Gohan, it's been awhile."  
"Hey Mr President," a warm and familiar voice greeted Trunks. "How's things?"  
"Busy," Trunks replied, taking another sip of coffee. "How can I help you today?"  
"I was wondering if you were able to have someone bring Videl's necklace to me at work? She left it at Bulma's party on Saturday night. She arranged with Bulma to pick it up herself from her office today but she can't make it now. I'd come and get it myself but we've had five staff call in sick today and I'm covering extra classes..."  
"...not a problem," Trunks interrupted. Gohan's lengthy explanation was too much for his recovering brain at that time of the morning. He had expected the caffeine to work its magic by now. "I have a conference this morning so I'll swing by the school around three."  
"Thanks, Trunks. Appreciated. I'm in the top floor of North Building. Room 310."  
"See you there."  
The call terminated at Gohan's end of the line followed by a gentle hum. Trunks exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and placed the phone back on the receiver. His eyes wandered to the face of the watch on his left wrist. It was only ten to nine. Six hours to burn.

He rose from his desk and made his way out of his office. Sitting at the other side of the door was Ryoko, who was furiously typing a memo. "I'm leaving the office straight after the conference, Ryoko. Anybody who calls to speak to me personally can call back tomorrow, no diversions to my mobile phone."  
"Yes, Mr President. Does that also include calls from...?"  
"Yes," he interrupted sharply. Ryoko winced at his tone and bowed her head.  
"Leave it to me, Mr President. Enjoy your day, sir."  
"Thanks Ryoko, you too." He entered the elevator and softly pushed the button for the floor below, leaning heavily against the wall after the doors closed behind him. He wasn't sure what had possessed his mother to hire someone who was such a nervous wreck, but he was glad she had seen through Ryoko's jumpy nature and immense dislike of marginally raised voices. Despite her poor interviewing skills, Bulma had seen Ryoko for the hard working, fiercely loyal and completely reliable person that she was. And she really was reliable. Reliable to the point of fielding calls from his own girlfriend so that he could get through a business day in peace. The sound of the elevator shuddering to a halt interrupted his train of thought. He exited and made his way across the granite floor to the open door of his mother's office.

Trunks knocked on the door before entering. His eyes scanned the room. Paperwork was strewn haphazardly over the carpet and piled on the large desk by the window. To the right of the pile sat a woman with turquoise hair, tapping her lips with a ballpoint pen.  
"Mother?" The woman raised her head to greet her visitor.  
"Hey Trunks," she smiled warmly, running across the carpet and pulling her son close for a hug. Although they worked in the same building only one floor apart they rarely seemed to see each other. She pulled away from the hug, stroking her son's arm tenderly. "I didn't expect to see you today. Don't you have a meeting soon?"  
"Yeah, something like that," he sighed. "I'll go and check how the set up is looking shortly. What are you working on?"  
"More contracts," she sighed, scurrying back to her desk. "My assistant was off sick last week and looks to be the same this week so I've had to read the lot. I sometimes forget how invaluable she is until she's not here."  
"You should have said something to me," Trunks scolded, lowering himself into the chair opposite her. "Ryoko could have done all this, we haven't been busy this week."  
"Oh I don't like to bother you, sweetheart," Bulma smiled as she initialled the contract she had just finished reading. "I did consider it, but I figured that I'd leave your evenings free for you to spend some more time with Miyuki instead."  
"You shouldn't have," Trunks forced a smile.  
"Anything for you," she replied, completely missing Trunks's displeased tone. "Y'know, I was hoping that you might seriously think about getting married this year."  
Trunks uttered a low, uncomfortable laugh.  
"I hadn't really thought about it."  
"You're in your thirties now, Trunks...time's getting on for you."

 _"You're in your thirties now, Trunks...time's getting on for you." He remembered the first time she had said that to him. It was his thirtieth birthday.  
"Time's just getting started for me, mother." His words were followed by a shot of vodka. His friends laughed and cheered, and his girlfriend at the time shook her head furiously. Carrie was an up-and-coming model with long, blonde hair and looks to die for. Getting married and bearing a child was definitely out of the question for her. When Trunks had met her she was struggling to find regular work in her chosen field. They began spending a lot of time together in public places, the paparazzi hot on their heels. Job offers began pouring in for her shortly afterwards. Ironically she broke up with him a few weeks after his birthday, citing that he was holding her back. She was twenty-two and needed to catch her big break now before she got too old. She had met a modelling scout claiming to have connections to Victoria's Secret and their elusive contracts. Although disappointed, he understood her need to take once-in-a-lifetime opportunities that were presented to her and let her go without a fuss._

 _He ran into Carrie four years later. He barely recognised her. Like all up-and-coming models, she had been-and-gone. Her formerly prized blonde tresses were frizzy and tied in a loose bun. She could clearly no longer afford nor fit her designer wardrobe and was accompanied by a small child who looked an awful lot like the modelling scout. The child whinged and cried in a pushchair beside her. The modelling scout did indeed have a legitimate client base, but not for the types of modelling work she had imagined being employed in. "Adult industry's the way in," he'd told her. She had blindly followed him to his casting couch...and once she had told him about the baby growing inside of her she was dropped like a hot potato. Now she lived in a small apartment in a not-so-nice area of town, even then her days were numbered as she hadn't been able to afford the rent. "Come over for a drink one day," she'd said. "My mother has my baby on Saturday nights." She flashed a smile of nicotine-stained teeth and twirled a loose curl around her finger. Trunks internally shuddered. Simple actions that were endearing on a formerly beautiful woman now had the complete opposite effect. He opened his mouth to reply when a female voice interrupted. "Are you ready to go, babe? Dinner reservations are at six, we don't want to be late." Carrie's jaw dropped. A tall, blonde woman with large blue eyes, doll lips and a navy Burberry coat slipped a manicured hand into Trunks', tilting her head and smiling sweetly. Trunks gave Carrie a sympathetic look, never replying to her invitation. He didn't need to. She already knew the answer. "Yes, let's go Miyuki. It was good to see you, Carrie."He inclined his head politely before turning to his new girlfriend and walking her back to the car. Carrie stood and watched the pair depart, jealousy coursing through every vein. She felt like she was looking into a portal to the past. That could have been her. That should have been her. As the couple reached the car, Miyuki snorted derisively.  
"Who was that?"  
_ _"An old friend," he replied simply, sparing Carrie any more embarrassment than she was probably already feeling.  
_ _"An old friend, huh? Well, I can see why you don't spend time with her anymore."  
_ _"She's just fallen on hard times, Mi," he sighed. "Don't be so mean."  
_ _"Whatever," she replied, smoothing down her coat. "Let's go, if we don't leave now we'll get stuck in traffic and never make it on time. Are you ready?"_

"Are you ready?"Trunks blinked, his consciousness flooding back to the present time. His mother gave him a peculiar look.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Your conference, it starts in a minute."  
"Oh, right," Trunks hurriedly stood up, straightening his suit jacket. "I'd better go."  
He turned to leave, then remembered what he had come to visit her for and turned back to face his mother. Bulma raised her eyebrow quizzically at her son.  
"I almost forgot. Gohan asked me to deliver Videl's necklace after the conference. He said you had it here?"  
Bulma pulled open the top drawer of her desk and passed Trunks a delicate gold chain. He pocketed it and made his way out of the room.  
"Thanks Mum, I'll see you later."  
"See you, honey," she replied, watching her son retreat. "Say hi to Gohan for me." 

* * *

The conference had gone extremely well. Takahashi Senior was out of the country on other business so had sent his son Takahashi Junior in his place. Trunks had been in the corporate game a lot longer than his counterpart, so Capsule Corporation's products had been an easy sell...perhaps too easy. Trunks frowned. He had secretly hoped for more of a challenge. It had been awhile since he had had to _really_ work to secure a deal. No matter, he had plenty of conferences to look forward to the following month.

Trunks walked briskly across the grounds of the school as he reflected on the conference. A large white building with ornate dragons sculpted into each side towered over him, the words 'North Building' shining proudly on a metal plaque on the door. He checked his watch: 2:55pm. Perfect. Class was almost over for the day so he wouldn't have to wait too long to for Gohan. He entered the building and made his way up the three flights of stairs to the top floor. As he made his way to the end of the corridor he frowned slightly. He couldn't hear Gohan's voice booming down the hall like he normally would. Instead, his ears were greeted with dulcet tones and the distinct tapping of high heels pacing across the floor. He reached the last classroom on the right. Room 310. The door was closed. A shiny gold plaque with 'Professor Son Gohan' etched neatly into the surface glinted in the afternoon light. This was definitely the right place. As the tapping came to an abrupt stop, a heightened sense of curiosity washed over him. Although Gohan was not on the other side of the door, he needed to know who was. 

* * *

**Author's Note**

 **Thanks for having me, Fanfiction Family! It's great to be here. I've been reading here awhile and decided to give writing a go. I used to write avidly about fifteen years ago, back when all my work was saved to floppy disks. I've only started again in the last year and have found I'm not quite the wordsmith I used to be. The saying 'use it or lose it' definitely applies to writing. If you're a young writer my words of advice to you are: never stop. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, feel free to leave some feedback, it would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Incredulity

**Chapter Two: Incredulity**

"Perhaps you would like to answer the question, Mr Zhou?"

Trunks's keen Saiyan hearing picked up the sound of a teenage boy scratching his head and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The suggestion was made with the perfect blend of sweetness and sarcasm. A lengthy silence followed. The bell rang loudly throughout the school grounds, signalling the end of the lesson.  
"It seems that you have been saved by the bell, Mr Zhou. The answer is 22.4 metres. Perhaps you would have known that if you had spent more time studying your textbook and less time studying Miss Ayumi." The class erupted with laughter. Trunks couldn't help but laugh along with them. He heard the teacher walk back to the front of the classroom.  
"Class is dismissed. You are all to complete questions one to ten in your textbooks before the next lesson. Mr Zhou, you are to complete questions one to twenty. Professor Son will be informed." The boy groaned audibly. The door to the classroom swung open. A large group of girls were the first to leave. When they noticed Trunks waiting outside they blushed furiously. Trunks flashed them a dazzling smile. This earned a raucous giggle from the group who then proceeded to argue over which one of them he had smiled at. The class finally finished filing out of the corridor, leaving behind nothing but echoes. The door had been left open, allowing him an unobscured view inside.

A young woman was standing at the whiteboard carefully erasing the lesson's equations and diagrams. Trunks took the opportunity to get a good look at her. Her dark hair fell softly over her shoulders and down her back. Narrow glasses with large, dark rims framed her eyes. She wore a white collared shirt with a black vest over the top, a tight grey skirt which finished just below the knee and expensive-looking black heels. She was the perfect hourglass shape, her breasts unintentionally pushing against the whiteboard as she erased the writing above her head. She was an attractive specimen. A very attractive specimen, as far as teachers of the sciences went. The sexy secretary look she was sporting was doing wonders for her. As he shamelessly enjoyed the view a sharp voice interrupted his thoughts.

"May I help you? Or are you going to stand there gaping like a goldfish?" She was still furiously erasing the whiteboard and had not once looked in his direction. He collected himself and strode confidently into the room.  
"I'm here to see Gohan, he told me to come by after his lesson."  
"Professor Son was called away on another matter. I expect him to return shortly. In the meantime you are welcome to wait for him." She placed the whiteboard eraser on the shelf and sat at Gohan's desk. Her directness would have been intimidating to any other man, but this was no ordinary man she was addressing. Trunks leaned against the clean whiteboard, folding his arms.  
"Thanks."  
She began grading the physics assignments she had collected earlier in the lesson, completely ignoring him. He was unaccustomed to women behaving so indifferently in his presence.  
"Have you been teaching here long?"  
"No."  
"Do you normally teach physics?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Are you a student teacher?"  
"No."  
Trunks watched her with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't figure her out. Did she not realise whom she was speaking to? Or rather, did she not realise whom was speaking to her? Her eyes never moved from the pile of assignments. She finished grading one assignment, placed it neatly on the desk beside her and moved on to the next. Okay, he'd try a new approach.  
"I'm Trunks, anyway. Trunks Br..."  
"...I know who you are," she cut him off abruptly, her eyes darting intently across the assignment in front of her. Silence reigned once more. It was making Trunks uncomfortable.  
"You know, it's rather rude not to reciprocate eye contact with the person who is speaking to you and respond with monosyllabic answers," he lectured. She abruptly stopped writing, her lips pursed in annoyance. She placed the pen to her right and met his gaze for the first time. The afternoon sun glinted dangerously in her emerald eyes.  
"Firstly: I may not make eye contact, but at least I don't stare. Secondly: your use of closed-ended questions does not make for riveting conversation." He had not expected that sort of response. She was good. "My name is Aisa Himitsu. I graduated from university three years ago. I spent the first two and a half years of my teaching career at Orange Star High School; the last six months have been here. I primarily teach English but teach other subjects as the need arises. You are Trunks Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corporation and benefactor of this school, one of your many business ventures. You are good friends with Professor Son which is why he was gifted the job of Head of the Science Department at this school. Now if you don't mind, I need to grade these assignments before I leave today." She lowered her eyes, picked up her pen and resumed where she had left off moments ago. Trunks pursed his lips. Unbelievable. She knew exactly who he was but didn't seem to care. He couldn't make her out, and that intrigued him. He had to know more about her. He continued to watch her grade assignments and mull over his thoughts until the sound of a man hurrying down the corridor interrupted him.

Gohan burst into the room. "Trunks! Sorry I wasn't here earlier. I had to cover the advanced physics class."  
"Don't worry about it," Trunks rose to shake his hand. "While I was waiting for you I had the pleasure of meeting your lovely colleague, Miss Himitsu." Trunks felt her mood darken at his choice of adjective. Gohan turned to Aisa who was now halfway through grading the assignments.  
"Leave the rest of those for me; you've done more than enough. Thank you for taking this class today, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." Aisa placed the pen neatly on the desk and rose from the chair, bowing to Gohan. "You're welcome, Professor Son. Class went without a hitch and the students have been set homework as requested. Mr Zhou appeared to have trouble concentrating today so will be required to complete every question."  
"All twenty?! That's a bit harsh, don't you think he should..."  
"...as I said before, Professor Son: he will be required to complete _every_ question."  
Gohan nervously scratched the back of his neck, completely withering under her stony glare.  
"On second thought, he probably needs the extra practice," Gohan laughed uncomfortably. "I'll make sure he has done them all tomorrow."  
"I'm glad you agree, Professor Son," her tone softened, satisfied at his response. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening." Her eyes fell to Trunks. "Goodbye, Mr Briefs."  
"Goodbye, Miss Himitsu."

Trunks turned to take one last look at her as she left the room, the click of her heels growing fainter as she walked down the corridor. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned back to Gohan.  
"What the hell was that?!" he asked incredulously.  
"What the hell was what?"  
" _That_ , Gohan!" he hissed, exasperated. "I just watched the man who single-handedly defeated Cell and saved the universe get schooled by one of his subordinates on how to manage his own students!"  
"It doesn't bother me," Gohan shrugged.  
"If she were one of my employees she'd learn her place pretty damn quickly..."  
"...and where might that be, Trunks? In your bed? Or maybe on top of your desk after one of those lengthy board meetings?"  
Trunks blushed scarlet. Gohan laughed, settling himself down at his desk.  
"Sorry. You walked straight into that one."  
Trunks shrugged unapologetically. "Seriously...why do you let her push you around?"  
"Because she's good at what she does. Her class pass rates are exceptional; as much as I hate to admit it they're better than mine. She has this way of getting students to do things..."  
"...it's called intimidation."  
"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Whatever it is, it works. You should be thankful that she's employed here, Trunks. She does great things for the reputation of this school; ergo she does great things for Capsule Corp's reputation."  
Trunks scowled. This was one argument he wasn't going to be able to win. "I can't argue with that logic, can I?"  
"No, you can't." Gohan replied firmly, picking up where Aisa had left off with the assignments.

Trunks absent-mindedly put his hands in his pockets, suddenly remembering why he was there.  
"I believe this is yours."  
He placed the golden chain on the corner of Gohan's desk.  
"Thanks," Gohan smiled. "That should get Videl off my back."  
Trunks leaned against the window, staring outside. "Not a problem. What are your plans for the week, anyway? We didn't get a chance to talk at the party."  
"Oh not much, Videl's father has injured his foot pretty badly so Videl, Pan and I have been helping out with the classes at the dojo..."  
Gohan's dull rambling faded into the background as Trunks watched Aisa cross the grounds below. The sunlight bounced off her hair, emphasising the dark chocolate colouring. She reached the cherry trees on the perimeter and disappeared from sight, much to his disappointment.  
"...what about you, Trunks?"  
"Huh?"  
"What are your plans for the week?"  
Trunks stared in the direction of the cherry trees. "Securing a difficult sale." 

* * *

**Author's Note**

 **Apologies for the delay in updating - struggling to juggle a full time job and motherhood! So much for making more time for myself...I'll keep trying :). A slow couple of chapters, now we've met Aisa it should hopefully flow more quickly. What do we think of her? Don't judge her too harshly, there are reasons she is the way that she is...keep reading to find out why :P. Thank you to my followers and reviewers for bearing with me.**


	3. Banality

**Chapter Three: Banality**

Trunks left the school, made a couple of unannounced appearances at potential clients' headquarters to casually remind them that the deadline for their Capsule Corporation proposals was only four days away, then returned to his office once he was certain everyone had left for the day. He helped himself to a pile of contracts from his mother's desk and spent a good few hours reading, initialling and making amendments. By 9:30pm the clauses within them had lost all meaning and become a jumble of nonsensical sentences. He fought his way through the final contract, scribbled an illegible signature across the final page and placed it in the basket beside him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, a habit he had become very fond of recently.

A high pitched beep interrupted his short-lived rest. His eyes slowly opened, resting on the source of the noise – his laptop. A new email had come through from Capsule Corporation Private School. He sighed and opened it, wearily scrolling through the contents. It was the same banal content every month: Headmaster's update, student achievements, something about a staff function, and the odd photograph of a group of students in lab coats. He had wanted to block these emails from the start but his mother had insisted that he at least feign an interest – he was the benefactor, after all. He was about to hit the delete button when the final sentence caught his eye.  
"Staff profiles have now been added to our website!"  
Intrigued, he clicked the hyperlink to the newest section of the website and began scrolling through a sea of unfamiliar faces, mostly ageing men and women. A man with black hair within the sea of grey stopped Trunks from scrolling. The man had smiled uncomfortably for the photograph. His glasses were slightly lopsided, a red bow tied tightly around his neck. Trunks clicked on the image, sniggering.

 ** _Professor Son Gohan  
Head of Sciences  
._**

 _Professor Son has been a valued member of staff since Capsule Corporation Private School opened three years ago._

 _He holds a varied and interesting academic background. He studied physical sciences at the prestigious University of Tokyo and became the youngest ever person to graduate with a . at the age of 26. After attaining this qualification he followed his passion for teaching, starting his career at Orange Star High School as a Mathematics and Physics teacher before making the decision to take his current role as Head of Sciences and shape the direction of our science programme for our future leaders._

 _Outside of teaching Professor Son enjoys martial arts and spending time with his wife and daughter._

"...and saving the world from certain destruction, which his father-in-law takes full credit for to this day. They forgot that part," Trunks mused to himself, reloading the previous page. As he scrolled down the page the faces became younger. Less wrinkles, more colour. Near the end of the page he found who he was looking for. A brunette woman with a demure smile stared back. Trunks clicked on her photograph.

 ** _Miss Aisa Himitsu  
English Teacher  
BA, PGDip Teaching_**

 _Miss Himitsu is our newest staff member having joined the teaching team six months ago._

 _She completed her secondary schooling at Orange Star High School before completing a degree in English Literature at Oxford University in the United Kingdom followed by a postgraduate diploma in teaching. After completion of her studies she returned to Orange Star High School where she worked with remedial English students and became the first teacher to achieve a 100% pass rate for her classes._

Trunks leaned back in his chair, surveying her smiling face. This Aisa was very different to the one he had met in person. He also found it odd that they did not add a paragraph about her personal life as they had with Gohan. He was surprised that a woman who was Oxford-educated and clearly had a passion for English would decide to teach high school students...then again, Gohan was also short-changing himself given his academic qualifications...

He turned off his desk lamp and swivelled his chair around to face the large window, his favourite distraction. The night sky was illuminated by an impossibly large moon and thousands of stars. The silhouettes of the trees swayed sleepily below him. Entranced, he felt his eyes grow heavy. As his eyelids drooped closed the door to his office creaked. His eyes sprang open.

"Hey there Mr President."  
Trunks swung back around to address the intruder. A blonde woman in a tan double-breasted coat and strappy red heels stared back, smiling angelically.  
"How did you get in here?"  
The woman rolled her eyes at him.  
"Hi baby! It's great to see you too," she replied sarcastically as she crossed the room. "I haven't seen you for over a week!"  
"How did you get in here?" he repeated, eyes narrowed slightly.  
The woman produced a white key card from her pocket and dangled it in front of his face.  
"You left this at yours. Seeing as you weren't home I figured I'd come here and see you instead."  
Trunks snatched the card from her hand and pocketed it.  
"You know you're not meant to be in here, Mi," he scolded.  
"Chill out," she retorted, tossing her blonde tresses behind her shoulder. "I wouldn't have to come looking for you if you would answer my calls occasionally. That stupid little assistant of yours couldn't even manage to forward my calls through to your mobile...or pass on a message, as it turns out."  
Trunks inwardly smiled. Ryoko was evidently still doing her job perfectly.  
"There was a message?"  
"I had dinner delivered to your place at six. It's gone cold now."  
"Oh, sorry," he replied simply.  
"Don't worry about it," she replied coyly. "That's not what I was hungry for anyway."  
She unbuttoned her coat and let it slide to the floor behind her. Underneath she was wearing an impossibly tiny lace bra and g-string which matched the colour of her heels. She fluttered her eyelashes and began crawling across the desk towards him. Trunks felt himself grow hard instantly.  
"You've been working so hard lately," she purred into his ear.  
She reached the edge of the desk and crawled into his lap, straddling him in the chair.  
"I thought you might like to relax a little."  
"I'm kinda tired, Mi."  
"Come on," she pouted as she ground herself against his hardness. Trunks growled pleasurably, much to Miyuki's delight. She lowered herself to the floor and expertly freed him from the confines of his trousers. She smiled against the tip, softly kissing it before devouring him expertly. Trunks groaned, taking her hair in his hands and pulling her back and forth along his length. She could only manage half, but that was enough. Her hand worked his base as she greedily sucked and licked him, her little moans heightening the sensation. As she felt him tighten she released him and crawled back into his lap, grinding furiously against him. Trunks undid her bra and cast it to the side, running his thumbs over her tan nubs. She moaned appreciatively."  
"Fuck me, baby," she whispered, batting her eyelashes sweetly.  
Trunks growled in approval and flipped her over on top of his desk, reaching into his bottom drawer for a condom.  
"Come one," she whined, dropping her lip. "We've been together forever. Just this once?"  
"No," he replied firmly, smacking her left ass cheek. Miyuki jumped.  
"I've been on birth control for years," she pleaded.  
He smacked her right ass cheek in response, signalling the end of that conversation. She shuddered in a delightful mix of pleasure and pain, whining impatiently as he rolled the sheath down his length. He pressed against her, hands on either side of her body.  
"Ready?" he hissed.  
Without waiting for a response he roughly pushed himself into her. She squealed in delight, pushing back into him. Trunks reached underneath her and kneaded her small breasts in his hands, keeping a quick but steady pace. He could feel her walls slowly pulsing around him and grit his teeth.  
"I'm...gonna...come...baby..." she choked in between thrusts.  
"I know," he hissed, picking up the pace.  
Her walls grew tighter, tighter, tighter...  
The room was filled with the sound of Miyuki screaming in ecstasy, followed closely by Trunks' satisfied groans. He collapsed on top of her, the pair breathing heavily. Once he had stopped twitching he pulled Miyuki's hair to the side and softly kissed her neck. She smiled appreciatively in response, moaning once more as he withdrew from her and left to tidy himself up.

Trunks re-entered the room, smoothing down his tie. Miyuki had thrown her coat back on and was frantically trying to smooth her tousled hair.  
"Hello?...What do you mean you've lost it?...Have you checked for the spare?...Seriously?...Okay...I'll be home soon...bye."  
Miyuki turned to Trunks, pouting sadly.  
"Stupid roommate lost her key again," she sighed in annoyance. "I have to go and let her in. Not much point going back to yours, it's late now and the shoot starts early tomorrow morning."  
Trunks nodded in agreement. Miyuki flashed him a dazzling smile as she sauntered over to him, biting his neck playfully.  
"I knew you'd understand, baby. Maybe I'll come over tomorrow and we can pick up where we left off tonight?"  
"Maybe," he replied. "We're pretty busy at the moment."  
"Work, work, work. It's all you ever do," Miyuki rolled her eyes.  
"Money doesn't make itself," he reminded her, sitting back at his desk.  
Miyuki opened her mouth to rebut his claim when her phone rang again. She sighed deeply and answered it.  
"I'M COMING!" she yelled down the phone, before terminating the call and smiling sweetly as if nothing had happened. "Or should I have said, I already came?"  
She licked her lips and winked at Trunks, kissing him softly. He half-heartedly responded.  
"Bye baby, love you!"  
He watched as the beautiful blonde crossed the room and left.  
"Goodbye."

Trunks' eyes fell back to his laptop. Aisa's face stared back. He quickly closed it, feeling slightly uncomfortable that her static image had just witnessed the sordid scene that took place on his desk. He scrawled a messy note for the cleaner to sanitise his desk the next morning before heading home for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This story was rated M for a reason, boys and girls! Figured I needed to introduce the sweet lemony goodness sooner rather than later, I know how frustrating it is following M rated stories with no juicy content until 10 chapters in (boring!). Not overly happy with this chapter but hey, such is the life of a someone who is her own worst critic.**

 **Bad news: I don't foresee any updates until after the New Year.**  
 **Good news: I have pre-written quite a lot of my future chapters! Y'know how it is, the creativity bug strikes in the middle of the night and you just have to get that chapter typed before you lose it.**

 **I wasn't expecting anyone to read my work. I'm so stoked to have readers, let alone followers!**

 **\- FEEDBACK ON FEEDBACK -**

 **DBZBV1991:**

 **I was EVEN MORE excited when I got the mail that you had reviewed my story again! Thank you for your kind words. Hoping to build this tension up even more in upcoming chapters, I hope you keep reading and reviewing** **J** **.**


End file.
